


Home

by Afflitto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afflitto/pseuds/Afflitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War battered Antonio finally returns home to his lover.  (PWP, Spamano request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by tumblr user fuckingtomatoes. I hope this lives up to your expectations! 
> 
> Perhaps it's a bit obvious that I don't write smut all that often? Also, I apologize for grammatical errors that I might have missed in the first read-through. It's way past my bedtime. 
> 
> Fictitious war is fictitious. Both characters are of age.

“You haven’t changed a bit," Antonio said.

“S’that all you have to say?”

Antonio felt the fatigue lift with a small smile, unanswered by the Italian who leaned against the doorframe with coffee steaming in one hand and an old magazine rolled in the other. His hair was mussed and the pattern from wrinkled sheets creased across one cheek. 

He’d been waiting up.

Antonio’s smile softened. Lovino only scowled.

“Can I…come in?” Tonio finally asked. He wavered on unsteady legs. The nip of cold ate away at the edges of his nostrils and threatened to invade his worn uniform, softened so much through combat that it was immune to the iron and that much thinner.

“I guess,” Lovino muttered. But he pulled the battered soldier in and closed the door softly behind him. He pointed to the couch before sloppily arranging a blanket over him. “S’cold as fuck outside. Don’t go wandering around without a fucking coat.”

Antonio chuckled. “It was warm in Thailand when I stepped on the plane.”

“Where you were stationed?”

“More like debriefed. I don’t want to talk about where I was stationed right now.” Another tired chuckle, like a warrior fighting the advance of sagging features and telltale signs that he’d dragged himself to hell and back. His ears still rang from gunshot, and the copper stench of blood stained his senses like phantom tingles down his spine. When he tried to swallow, the back of his throat cracked. He closed hollow eyes.

 

“…Antonio?” Lovino hovered nearby. Hesitated. Watched. Waited. He took in the curls slowly easing out of a buzzed haircut like weeds twisting from the ground and the sallow tone of paled tan seeping into tight cheekbones. “You’re…are you okay?”

If one thing was the same, it was the way that Tonio looked at him. That sweet smile reserved only for him—hung onto like a precious locket through the thick of smoke and firing canons. “Now that I am home, I am warm again.”

“I thought you said it was warm ther—“

“It was. I was not.” Antonio gestured to the cushion beside him. “Please sit by me—“

\--but Lovino had already started for the kitchen. “I can—I’ll get you coffee—that shit’s warm—a-and food—“

“Sit by me. Lovino. Please.”

Lovino halted and eased himself beside the Spaniard like he might break. He allowed strong arms to envelope him, and invited warmth through returned embrace. Trembling fingers slipped over broad shoulders as he buried his face into Tonio’s chest. He hardly noticed hot tears seeping into the crown of his head or the wet tracks dripping down his own face.

“Lovino. God…” Antonio breathed deeply. “Lovino. Lovino Vargas.” Heavy lips pressed first against the top of his head then his brow. They traced down his nose and ghosted over fluttering eyelids as Tonio gently lifted his face up by the chin. They finally found the corner of his mouth then the full of his lips. “Lovino. Lovino. My love. Lovino. Please tell me that you missed me as much as I missed you.”

“Of course I did, you asshole. Don’t you dare ever fucking suggest otherwise—“

A light sigh of relief ghosted across Lovino’s face, Antonio’s lips inches from his. “It was the 5 loneliest years of my life. The thought of you was the only thing keeping me fighting.” He closed the gap with desperate kisses that grew from the simple pressure of lips to open mouthed gasps and fingers tangled into hair. Lovino drew himself onto his lover’s lap and kissed harder. Tongues slid and grappled until both had to part for breath. They dove back into a frenzy of hungry kisses, one after the other with the smacking of lips until Antonio turned his head to wipe at a thin trail of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth. The fingers of his other hand dipped into the waistband of Lovino’s sweats and tugged forward.

Lovino dared not move. “Are you sure you want to do this? If you’re tired—“

“There is nothing I want more right now,” Antonio breathed. “Lovino Vargas, I want you to fuck me. Five years of standing my ground. I want to surrender.”

“Stop talking like you’re fucking dying, you asshole. Were you planning that one on the whole trip back home--?” Still, he pushed Tonio onto his back and hovered above him.

“I might have been,” Tonio answered.

“You’re damn lucky that I missed you so much then.”

A hopeful little grimace—“And that you like a man in uniform?”

“Shut up.” Lovino clawed at the zipper of Antonio’s slacks until he could rip them and his briefs as far as his knees. He rolled his eyes as his lover writhed and struggled to kick them off; he’d only bothered to pull his sweats halfway down his own thighs, no boxers underneath. He started kissing fiercely at Antonio’s throat as deft fingers made quick work of buttons to open up his chest, which he layered thick, heavy kisses down until he reached a series of crisscrossed scars. Reverent fingers traced these but halted at a patch of thickened scar tissue near his heart.

“What is this?”

“Bulletwound—“

“All those letters home and you never fucking thought to tell me you’d been sho—“

Tonio surged up and dragged Lovino back down in a silencing, crushing kiss. A firm hand grabbed Lovino’s wrist and guided fingertips back to the wound. He shivered. “Didn’t want to worry you, my love. There are a lot of things you can be pissed off at me for later when I’m up to talking about it.”

Lovino nodded slowly. 

They kissed a while longer until such motions grew sloppy with the uneven rhythm of rutting hips and groans cut short for gasps of air. Lovino reached down and grabbed Antonio’s cock and stroked it harder and then, frustrated, took both members in his fists and started pumping up and down. The motion established, he went in for a sloppy kiss that dribbled down to his lover’s neck. He made the skin there raw with little marks.

“Wait—“

All at once the familiar warmth of Lovino vanished with release of weight in the springs of the couch. Soft footfalls announced his departure, followed by the slam of several drawers in the next room over, then feet rushing back. He popped the cap from the lube and started slathering it over first his cock then his hands. 

“Good call,” Tonio murmured. Patiently, he spread his legs and allowed his head to flop back. He bit his bottom lip against an automatic groan that rolled from his throat. His hips jerked up with the invasion of two fingers at once, and the subsequent sliding, twisting, and scissoring that followed. His fingers dug into the crease of the couch cushion for support while he held his breath until Lovino lifted his legs up over his shoulders and slowly pressed in.

His breathing hitched and toes curled, but he nodded to Lovino to keep moving. The Italian set up a rigorous pace then half folded Antonio to get at his throat again. A stray hand worked his lover’s need back into hardness.

And they fucked hard and recklessly with little spoken word but everything said through desperate lips and pressing fingers that had not forgotten every crevice and landmark in the other. Antonio’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Lovino release inside him and he followed with some work from his lover, who pulled out and started to lap and suck at the tip where precum dribbled out. He was too far gone to hold much longer, and surrendered to the explosion of feeling that surged through every inch of his body. When he finally lay limp, with Lovino draped over his chest, he felt a tiny bit of warmth centered around his heart, slowly spreading with each beat.

He was home.


End file.
